the girl at the edge of beach
by tequilapearl
Summary: Di antara suara debuman gelombang ombak yang menghantam bibir pantai, Sasuke melihatnya.
1. 1st part: the appering and the story

Di antara suara debuman gelombang ombak yang menghantam bibir pantai, Sasuke melihatnya.

.

.

 **the girl** **at the edge of beach**

 **1st** **part** **: the appering and the story**

.

.

Sejak awal seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa ia tak berminat—dan tak akan, meskipun sudah berpikir beberapa kali—pada pantai saat ini. Sasuke merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Musim panas memasuki fase puncak, dan semua orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kipas mendadak laku keras di pasaran, begitupula dengan es krim juga minuman-minuman dingin yang sekiranya mampu meraibkan dahaga—ya, meski hanya sesaat—, pun benda apa saja yang dapat menghilangkan kegerahan.

Meskipun malam sudah mendekap, entah mengapa rasa gerah dikarenakan panas masih saja terasa, padahal matahari sudah berganti tugas dengan bulan, kan? Dan beginilah nasibnya, tidur terlentang di atas ranjang dengan kaki yang masih menjuntai ke bawah. Pendingin ruangan diatur dengan derajat celcius paling rendah.

Sekolah Menengah Atas Negeri Konoha dipecah menjadi dua bagian. Bangunan Utara menjadi sekolah khusus laki-laki, sementara Bangunan Timur menjadi sekolah khusus perempuan, letaknya cukup berjauhan pula. Tak hanya itu, pengurus osis-nya pun juga berbeda.

Jadi, sebelum masa liburan tiba, Sang Kepala Sekolah Tercinta, Hatake Kakashi, membuat sebuah acara rekreasi ke pantai selama tiga hari, yang wajib diikuti oleh baik siswa mampun siswi. (Dan Sasuke yakin, dengan alasan itu pula, Naruto Uzumaki—teman terdekat sekaligus merangkap sebagai teman sekamarnya saat ini—menjadi semangat empatlima, sebab Si Pirang yang tak kuasa lagi dengan melihat kaum sejenisnya di sekolah, mendadak mendapat kesempatan untuk memandang sepuasnya siswi bangunan timur dengan balutan busana bikini. Sasuke tak habis pikir.)

Sasuke melirik ranjang kosong di sebelah ranjangnya. Naruto belum kembali, berarti lelaki itu belum menyelesaikan makan malamnya (atau mungkin Naruto baru saja datang untuk makan malam, pasalnya saat Sasuke usai mengambil nampan makan malam dari _lounge_ hotel dan hendak membawa nampan itu ke kamar, ia masih belum mendapati Naruto di sana). Sasuke menggerutu kecil. Remaja lelaki tujuh belas tahun itu meraba ponselnya di atas nakas samping ranjang. Dengan cepat mengetik pesan singkat pada Naruto.

 **Sasuke** dimana?

Di menit-menit berikutnya, pesan darinya belum dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan. Sasuke memilih bangun dari rebahannya dan menyelipkan kaki ke sepasang sandal hotel. Ponsel dimasukkan ke saku celana pendek di atas lutut yang dikenakannya. Lelaki itu menyibakkan korden dan membuka jendela, langsung dihadapkan pada bibir pantai yang gelap dan sepi (tentu saja, kan? Ini malam hari!), hanya suara debuman ombak yang menghantam bibir pantai dan suara serangga malam terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga. Sasuke menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menangkup dagu, sementara sikunya bertopang pada sisi jendela yang terbuka.

Sepasang manik obsidian mengerayangi pelantaran pantai yang dapat ditangkap matanya. Lautan yang terlihat berwarna biru muda cerah tampak menggelap apabila dilihat di malam hari. Mungkin benar kata ibunya saat itu, laut memang merupakan cerminan langit.

Ponsel di sakunya tiba-tiba bergetar. Sasuke segera mengambilnya, kemudian mendapati sebuah pesan balasan dari Naruto.

 **Naruto** masih di _lounge_ , bersama Kiba dan yang lainnya. Tertarik untuk ikut bergabung?

(—bergosip, tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Memangnya apalagi?)

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa geli. Badan yang tadinya membungkuk menghadap pantai, ditegakkan. Ia baru saja hendak menutup jendela sebelum netranya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil (Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin apa dia harus menyebutnya begitu atau tidak).

Alisnya saling mengikis jarak satu sama lain, merajut lekukan di dahi. Matanya—yang sedikit lebih sipit dari mata milik Naruto—menyipit, berusaha meneliti objek yang berada jauh di ujung penglihatannya.

Apa itu? Putih, atau ... merah muda?

Masih bingung dengan warna samar yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya, tanpa sadar Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke luar jendela guna mempersempit jarak (meskipun tidak terlalu banyak membantu, sih, mengingat jarak yang terbentang cukup jauh antara dirinya dan sang objek). Sasuke tak terlalu percaya ada seseorang—atau mungkin seorang gadis—yang memiliki warna rambut yang berwarna eksotis begitu. Gadis itu duduk di sebuah batu besar di pinggir pantai, menghadap lautan. Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis, sendirian, di pinggir pantai malam-malam begini.

Namun, lelaki itu menggedikkan bahunya, mencoba keras untuk tidak peduli. Toh, bukan urusannya, kan? Bergegas ia menutup jendela dan menarik korden agar menutupi pemandangan pantai (beserta si gadis) yang tersuguhi di balik jendela.

.

.

"Hei, Kawan!"

Saat Sasuke memasuki _lounge_ , ia langsung mendapati Naruto yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, sedang bersama beberapa teman-teman sekelas mereka. Tungkai-tungkainya bergerak melangkah mendekat. Ia langsung mendapat rangkulan di bahu oleh Naruto begitu sampai di meja, kemudian lelaki pirang itu menarik Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, Sasuke, apa saja yang kau lakukan di kamar sehingga kau bisa sebetah itu." Neji membuka percakapan, yang langsung menyedot atensi seisi meja ke arahnya.

Sasuke berdecak pelan. Ia benar-benar akan membatalkan niatnya bergabung bersama mereka jika tahu kalau dirinyalah yang akan menjadi topik perbincangan. "Di sana lebih tenang," jawabnya.

"Memangnya di sini tidak tenang?"

Sasuke merasa tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan—tidak bermutu—dari Naruto. Neji melempari tatapan apa-kau-serius-? pada Naruto, yang langsung dibalas dengan kekehan. Oh, ayolah, semua tahu seberapa 'tenang'nya _lounge_ saat jam-jam makan seperti saat ini.

"Ah, daripada itu, kalian sudah dengar kisah seram pantai ini?" Kiba membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah begitu mengucapkan kata 'seram', tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan ke depan. Naruto sontak berjengit dari duduknya.

"H-hah? Jangan bercanda, Kiba!" Naruto tertawa hambar. Sementara Kiba mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku serius. Aku sempat mendengar beberapa murid membicarakannya saat aku melewati lobi tadi," tambah Kiba.

"Kau menguping?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menguping, Neji! Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya," tandas Kiba cepat, tak terima dirinya dikatai menguping.

Neji tersenyum mengejek, juga mendenguskan tawa. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di lobi selain menguping?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menguping!"

"Apa itu penting?" sanggah Sasuke cepat. Tak kuasa juga jika harus mendengarkan perdebatan yang tak ada artinya ini jika terus dilanjutkan. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi duduk diam mendengarkan sambil sesekali menguap, menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Daripada berdebat, bagaimana jika kau menceritakannya saja, Kiba?"

Kiba membusungkan dada, bangga. "Bersyukurlah kalian karena aku secara tidak sengaja mendengar ini tadi."

"Maksudmu menguping?"

"Aku tidak—!"

"Hentikan!" Kini Shikamaru buka suara. "Kau ingin bercerita atau terus berdebat dengan Neji, Kiba?"

"Iya, iya." Kiba berdecak malas, tapi tetap bercerita. "Aku dengar, dia berwujud seperti gadis cantik bermata indah yang senang duduk di pinggir pantai di malam hari." Di setiap kata yang diucapkan lelaki dengan rambut cokelat itu, ia memajukan tubuhnya, mendekat ke arah Naruto yang duduk di seberang meja. Kemudian, "Arrrr!" Kiba mengejutkan Naruto dengan teriakannya.

Naruto berteriak kencang, "WAAAAA!?"

Perhatian seisi _lounge_ beralih pada meja mereka. Neji menepuk dahinya. Lelaki bermata _amethyst_ itu bangun dan membungkuk minta maaf. Beberapa guru tampak menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia masih berada di kamar dan memandang pantai.

Tidak mungkin ... kan?

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **Aduduh, saya tau ini maksa banget ;3 padahal di luar negeri lagi musim dingin, eh saya malah buat ff dengan tema _summer_ HAHAHA #ditembak #dordor**

 **Jadi ... ada yang bisa nebak Sakura itu siapa?** **Hihi XD**


	2. 2nd part: the curiosity and the proof

Di antara suara debuman gelombang ombak yang menghantam bibir pantai, Sasuke melihatnya.

.

.

 **the girl at the edge of beach**

 **2nd part: the curiosity and the proof**

.

.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya tengah berjalan seorang diri, menyusuri koridor hotel yang terhubung ke lobi. Setelah mendengar cerita Kiba beberapa jam lalu, ia sama sekali tak dapat memejamkan mata untuk sekadar beristirahat. Jadi, setelah memastikan Naruto telah terlelap ke dalam mimpinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan mencari angin segar (mungkin juga bisa sekalian mencari pembenaran atas cerita 'seram' milik Kiba).

Sepasang manik jelaga hitan pekat itu melirik meja resepsionis. Tidak ada yang berjaga. Sasuke berbalik acuh, tak mau ambil pusing, ia segera mendorong pintu bening yang menjadi pembatas bagian dalam hotel dengan bagian luar hotel. Ia langsung disambut dengan pemandangan lautan malam dan belaian angin yang menusuk kulit. Rasanya berbeda sekali dengan keadaan gerah saat hanya berdiam diri di kamar hotel. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak sekalian mengambil jaket yang tergantung di kepala kursi tadi.

 _"HAHAHA!" tawa deras meluncur dari mulut lelaki bertato merah itu ketika usahanya membuat Naruto kaget benar-benar berjalan sesuai rencana. Naruto memandangnya marah sambil sesekali mencibir kesal._

 _"Terima kasih banyak, Kiba. Aku sangat terkejut," ujar lelaki pirang itu sinis._

 _Dan karena Kiba bodoh, dia menjawab, "Sama-sama, Naruto," dengan nada yang riang. Naruto mendengus keras-keras._

 _"Jadi, itu semua adalah lelucon?" tanya Neji, terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Termasuk bagian saat kau menguping?"_

 _Kiba menghentikan tawanya, wajahnya berubah jengkel. "Aku memang berniat menakuti Naruto, tapi semua yang kuceritakan tadi adalah benar. Dan sekali lagi kutegaskan; Aku. Tidak. Menguping!" sungutnya panjang lebar._

 _"Lalu, apa yang akan 'hantu gadis' itu lakukan jika kita bertemu dengannya? Memakan kita hidup-hidup?"_

 _"Jadi, nama hantu itu adalah Hantu Gadis?"_

 _"Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," jawab Kiba sekenanya._

 _"Bagaimana cara membedakan si Hantu Gadis? Maksudku, wujudnya juga seperti manusia, kan?" Naruto bertanya penasaran._

 _Kiba memejamkan mata sejenak dan mulai mengelus jenggot transparan. "Dia mengeluarkan bau busuk seperti bau mayat. Maka, jika kau mencium bau bangkai saat berada di dekat seorang gadis, larilah sekencang-kencangnya." Naruto mengangguk antusias mendengar penuturan dari Kiba._

 _"Hm, begitu. Bagaimana dengan bau yang saat ini terendus oleh hidungku?" tanya Neji. Naruto dan Kiba melebarkan mata mereka._

 _"Bau? Bau seperti apa?"_

 _"Seperti ..." Neji menggantung kalimatnya di udara, wajahnya kembali ke mode serius. "Seperti bau omong kosong."_

 _Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak mengira kau akan percaya pada cerita bualan Kiba, Naruto."_

 _Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Wajahnya terlihat lelah (entah itu asli atau hanya dibuat-buat saja). "Kau tahu aku paling takut dengan sesuatu seperti hantu_ _," gumamnya._

 _"Ceritaku bukan bualan, Brengsek!"_

 _Neji memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menghentikan penjelajahan ingatannya. Ia lepas dekapannya pada lengan dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana panjang. (Dingin, sih, dingin, ya. Tapi, ia harus tetap _stay cool_ , kan.) Kepalanya didongakkan ketika ia sampai di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Batu besar di pinggir pantai.

Lelaki itu menggerutu kecil begitu tak mendapati seorangpun di sana. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sepi dan ... sunyi. Ombak pasang menghantam bibir pantai dan angin berbisik merdu bagai shimfoni malam hari. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi.

Seharusnya ia tak perlu membuang-buang waktu dengan membuktikan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti ini. Jelas saja, mana mungkin omong kosong seperti itu adalah nyata? (Salahkan saja rasa keingintahuannya yang begitu besar.)

Sasuke mendudukkan bokongnya di atas batu tersebut, ia memutar tubuh menghadap laut (persis seperti yang dilakukan si gadis) sambil mengusap telapak tangan untuk menghangatkan. Manik obsidiannya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata.

 **Puk!**

Sasuke tersentak, saat merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sebelum berbalik, ia sempat bertanya-tanya—dalam hati—siapa kemungkinan yang menepuk bahunya itu. (Sedikit takut juga, namun ia enggan mengakui.) Sasuke menghela napas pelan, berharap tidak terdengar oleh si penepuk bahu. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa ia sudah membuang banyak waktu hanya karena ragu-ragu untuk berbalik atau tidak.

Netranya langsung menghantam sepasang manik sewarna klorofil yang berkilat indah. Sasuke terpaku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia menggeleng kuat.

Seorang gadis berjongkok sembari menampilkan sebuah senyum manis di hadapannya. Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah lihat.

"Halo."

Sasuke gelagapan sendiri begitu gadis itu menyapanya. Gadis itu melompat dari atas batu ke bawah. Sasuke langsung menyorot kaki sang gadis dengan matanya, memastikan gadis itu adalah hantu atau bukan (dan Sasuke tanpa sadar bersyukur dalam hati begitu mendapati kaki sang gadis menapaki permukaan bumi), serta tidak ada juga bau busuk yang terendus oleh indera penciumannya. Lelaki itu kemudian bergeming, tak membalas sapaan gadis tersebut.

"Halo, Tuaaaan. Namaku Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke mendengus keras begitu gadis itu—Sakura—memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan'. Lalu mengernyitkan alis. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," ujarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, malam-malam?"

"Kau mengambil tempat tongkronganku." Sakura mencibir.

"Jelas itu bukanlah jawaban yang ingin kudengar," ujar Sasuke setengah kesal. Matanya memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Gadis itu memakai jaket putih dan rok hitam di bawah lutut, kakinya dibalut oleh sepasang _flatshoes_ berwarna krem. Rambut merah muda-nya dibiarkan tergerai, tampak berkibar ditiup angin. Tunggu! Merah muda? Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang ia lihat dari jendela kamar.

"Aku tidak sedang menjawabmu."

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Gadis ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Lalu, apa maumu?" tantangnya.

Sakura membentuk senyum senang di bibirnya. "Setidaknya jika kau tak ingin mengangkat bokongmu dari sini, kau bisa bergeser sedikit dan memberiku ruang untuk duduk."

Lelaki pemilik surai gelap itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oh, ya, benar," gumamnya diiringi nada sarkasme, tapi ia tetap bergeser sesuai permintaan Sakura. "Puas?"

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Terima kasih." Gadis itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berbalik menghadap laut, bersama dengan Sakura di sisinya. Sakura meliriknya sekilas, sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tuan—"

"Sasuke."

"Maaf?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Jangan panggil aku 'tuan'. Apa aku terlihat setua itu di matamu? Namaku Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Sasuke," ucapnya riang. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tidak mau mengakui alasan sebenarnya dirinya ada di sini, itu akan terdengar konyol.

"Tidak ada?"

"Tidak ada."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Sasuke terdiam memandang lautan, begitupula dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Sakura bergumam kecil. "Hmm ... Pernakah kau mendengar cerita tentang Gadis Penunggu Pantai ini, Sasuke?"

Sekarang alasan yang ia anggap konyol untuk diutarakan, malah disebutkan oleh Sakura. Sasuke tak habis pikir, apa Sakura tak malu mengatakan hal yang penuh dengan absurditas seperti itu? Sasuke saja merasa bodoh karena sempat mempercayai ucapan Kiba. Malah sampai mengira gadis yang dilihatnya dari jendela—Sakura, maksudnya—adalah hantu yang tadi menjadi topik perbincangan mereka di _lounge_.

"Omong kosong," cetus Sasuke, sedikit melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

"Dan kupikir aku benar-benar melihatnya." Air wajah Sakura menjadi serius saat mengatakannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa? Berhenti membicarakan omong kosong, Sakura." Ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut nama gadis itu.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku serius, Sasuke, aku bersumpah aku benar-benar melihatnya tadi," ujarnya. "Aku begitu takut dan langsung berlari ke dalam hotel. Lalu, aku kembali lagi ke sini, karena menurutku akan sangat keren jika itu memang _dia_ , dan aku mendapatimu duduk di sini," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. Ia baru saja ingin menimpali omongan Sakura sebelum gadis itu berteriak histeris. "ITU! ITU DI SANA! KAU MELIHATNYA JUGA, KAN, SASUKE?!"

Remaja lelaki itu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Sakura. Dan ia sontak melebarkan matanya, kaget.

Di sana ... Sasuke benar-benar melihatnya!

.

.

.

 **tbc**


End file.
